


Maybe/Hunger

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Challenge Response, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: joss100, F/M, Vampires, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander waits for Buffy to wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe/Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompts "Writer's Choice" and "Hunger"

**Maybe**

Xander sat beside the bed, waiting for Buffy to wake up. None of them had seen the attack, and Giles said he couldn't be certain, but Xander knew she would wake eventually. And while Willow was already prepping a soul transplanting spell, Xander wasn't sure if he wanted her to be ready in time.

He had sworn to stay by her side, no matter what happened, and as he saw it, that included this. Once she regained her soul, she would be grateful that they had kept her from biting anyone. But maybe, if she woke up before Willow was ready, then maybe she would turn him, and he could really be with her forever.

Maybe that would be for the best.

Maybe this was for the best – maybe she would turn him too, and then they could still be together. But once she regained her soul, she wouldn't want that, he knew. Even if he did.

o)(O)(o

 **Hunger**

She woke, and all she knew was the hunger. There was nothing trapping her, as she thought there would be, and all she had to do was get up and hunt. She sat up, and something moved in the corner.

No, _someone._

As soon as she noticed him, she was overwhelmed with the sound of his heart beating. Blood was pumping through him, and she could _feel_ it calling to her. The hunger was enveloping her, driving out all thoughts but those of the blood so close by.

She felt her face changing, and it evoked a stir of memory, but she pushed it aside. All that mattered now was the hunger. She moved towards the meal, and it didn't react, but she didn't think it was asleep.

She felt her fangs sink into flesh and a burst of sensations exploded within her. And a name – she wasn't sure where it came from, but it was there.

"Xander?"


End file.
